


You’re My Soulmate

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha are soulmates but when you meet Natasha she's cold towards you.





	You’re My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Meeting your soulmate was supposed to be the best thing ever. But for you it was different. When you met your soulmate you were joining the Avengers. Natasha and Wanda were the ones who were showing you around the Avengers compound.

At first Wanda was doing all the talking, Natasha was just following Wanda as she showed you around. Then Natasha talked to you and said the words that have been tattooed on you since you could remember. Those words were the ones your soulmate would say to you when you two met.

When Natasha realized you were her soulmate she was cold towards you, she was pushing you away. When she saw the hurt look on your face it hurt her, she didn’t want to push you away but she didn’t think she deserved to have a soulmate.

Whenever Natasha was cold towards you it hurt, each time you could feel your heart breaking more and more. It felt like she didn’t want anything to do with you and that feeling was one of the worst feelings ever.

Soon after you joined the Avengers you became best friends with Wanda. The first day you were there and she saw how Natasha was acting towards you she wanted to be there for you. She couldn’t believe Natasha was acting the way she was.

**xxxxx**

It’s been a month since you’ve joined the team and a month since you found your soulmate. The others soon found out what was going on and they couldn’t understand why Natasha was pushing you away. 

Whenever you were hanging out with the others and Natasha wasn’t around you could act like yourself, though they could still tell you were hurting a lot. But as soon as Natasha walked into the room you would stop talking and leave the room.

You hated doing that, you liked hanging out with the team but whenever Natasha was around you felt like you weren’t wanted so the only thing you could think of was to leave and go to your room.

And that’s what just happened. You got to your room and shut the door behind you. You sighed and sat down on your bed, you didn’t even bother fighting back the tears. 

Suddenly there was a knock on your door. “(Y/N) can I come in?” It was Wanda. You quickly wiped away your tears and tried to calm down.

“You can come in.” You told her.

Once Wanda walked in your room she noticed that you’ve been crying, “Oh (Y/N).” She immediately pulled you into a hug, you hugged her back.

More tears fell but you didn’t care. “Why doesn’t she want me?” You sobbed.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), I wish I knew what was going on with her…” Wanda rubbed your back, trying to calm you down. She was going to have a talk with Natasha. 

**xxxxx**

The next day you were sent on a mission with Steve so Wanda knew now was her chance to talk to Natasha. It was no surprise when Wanda had found her in the training room. She walked in and just glared at her. 

Natasha sighed. “I can feel you glaring at me you know.”

“Good.” Wanda walked over to her. “You really need to think about how you’re treating (Y/N).”

“It’s none of your business.” Natasha turned around to look at Wanda, she glared at her. 

“Normally when someone finds their soulmate they would be happy but as soon as you found out that she was your soulmate you’ve been so cold to her.” Wanda crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Maybe I never wanted a soulmate.” Natasha lied, all she wanted was to be with you but she couldn’t.

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Yea I don’t believe you.” 

“Just leave it Wanda, I’m warning you.” Natasha went to leave but Wanda grabbed the redheads arm.

“You need to think about how much you’re hurting her, last night she finally broke down asking me why you don’t want her. She is heart broken. All because for whatever reason you’re acting the way you are towards her.” Wanda finally let go of Natasha’s arm. “All I’m saying is that you really need to think about what you’re doing.” 

Natasha watched as Wanda left the training room. She looked down, she couldn’t believe that you would think that she doesn’t want you. She does, she really does. 

Taking a deep breath Natasha made a promise to herself that why you get back from your mission she’s going to tell you what has been going on.

**xxxxx**

Natasha was waiting for you to come back from your mission. When she finally heard the quinjet land she was about to go out to see you but Steve ran into the compound with you in his arms. As soon as she noticed that there was so much blood and that you were unconscious her heart broke.

She ran over to Steve, she wanted to take you out of his arms and hold you close but she had to calm herself down. “What happened Steve?”

“The mission was a trap, as soon as we got there we were surrounded.” Once he got to the med bay Helen Cho immediately took you into surgery. 

Steve looked at Natasha, he could tell she was really worried about you. “(Y/N) saved my life.” He looked in the direction where Helen took you.

It didn’t take long for the others to find out what happened. Wanda was the first one to run into the room. One look at Natasha and she could tell it was taking everything in her to not break down.

**xxxxx**

Helen finally walked out to greet everyone hours later. Everyone stood up, waiting for her to tell them if you were going to be okay. “She’s going to be okay, but she’s going to need a lot of rest to recover.”

Natasha was the first one to say anything. “Can I see her? Please Helen I need to see her.” Natasha couldn’t stop her hands from shaking.

Helen nodded, she took Natasha to your room but before Natasha could go in she stopped her. “She’s sleeping at the moment so she might not wake up for a little bit.” 

She nods before opening the door to your room and walking in. When Natasha saw you in the bed she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from making any noise, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Natasha grabbed one of the chairs that were in the room and moved it to the side of your bed. She looked down at your hand, it was like instinct when she took your hand in hers.

“I’m sorry (Y/N)… I’m so sorry for everything…” She used her free hand to wipe away her tears. “I know how much I’ve hurt you and I’m so sorry… for the longest time I felt like I didn’t deserve to have a soulmate…” Natasha really hoped you could hear her. “After everything I’ve done… I don’t deserve you…”

While Natasha was talking you had opened your eyes. At first you wanted to pull away but you didn’t. “You do deserve to have a soulmate.” You finally said.

When Natasha heard your voice her eyes widened, she wanted to kiss you but she had to stop herself. “Did you heard everything I just said?” 

You nod. “Natasha if you would’ve told me how you felt from the start things would’ve been different.” You groaned as you moved a little bit to look at her. “Yes I’m hurt but after knowing why you were acting the way you were, I understand and I forgive you.”

Natasha gently put her hand on your shoulder to stop you from moving, she didn’t want you to hurt yourself anymore. “Do you think we can start over? I want to be with you more than anything.” She ran her thumb over the back of your hand that she was still holding.

“I would really like that.” You smiled. “You’re my soulmate and I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“I don’t want anyone else but you (Y/N).” Natasha couldn’t hold herself back anymore, she had to kiss you. She carefully move so that she was hovering over you, leaning down she caught your lips in a soft kiss. 

By the way you kissed her back she knew it was okay, that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
